L'effet papillon
by Nyctalope
Summary: One shot écrit pour CharlenePotter, pour Noël. Comment la relation entre Lily et Severus a-t-elle commencé? Quels ont été les éléments déterminants de leur vie, et qui ont tout changé?


En ce 1er septembre 1971, Lily était très excitée. Elle allait pour la première fois se rendre dans sa nouvelle école, Poudlard. Ce n'était pas une école comme les autres, elle allait y apprendre la Magie et la Sorcellerie. Mais pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle repère son train : elle se trouvait avec sa famille sur le quai de la gare de King Cross, et était perdue. D'après son billet, le départ se faisait quai 9 ¾. Or, elle ne voyait qu'un quai numéro 9 et un quai numéro 10. Sa mère, aussi égarée qu'elle, ne put qu'hausser les épaules devant son regard interrogateur. Lily soupira…puis sourit. Elle venait de voir passer devant elle un garçon de son âge traînant une lourde malle derrière lui et portant une petite cage. Il avançait d'un pas résolu entre les deux quais. Elle ne perdit pas de temps à l'observer, ne voulant pas risquer de perdre une chance d'obtenir des informations quant au lieu de départ du Poudlard Express.

- Salut ! Je cherche mon train, peut-être peux-tu m'aider ?

Le jeune garçon la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Un sourire moqueur prit place sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne crois pas que nous allions au même endroit tu sais…

Un peu vexée, Lily se força à rester courtoise :

- Je dois me rendre à Poudlard, toi aussi, non ?

L'enfant sembla surpris puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se remit en route sans mot dire. Alors que Lily allait lui crier de faire attention au mur devant lui, le garçon disparut. La jeune fille se figea, hébétée, puis sursauta lorsqu'une tête brune sortit du mur.

- Alors, tu me suis ?

Bien qu'effrayée, Lily, escortée de sa famille, le suivit. C'est ainsi que Lily Evans, née moldue, fit connaissance avec le monde de la magie.

Après avoir tenté d'emmagasiner le plus de détails possibles concernant le quai, le train et les personnes qui se pressaient à ses côtés en moins de trois minutes, Lily embrassa ses parents et sa sœur puis monta à bord du Poudlard Express pour la première fois. Etant arrivée de justesse, tous les compartiments devant lesquels elle passa étaient déjà pleins. Elle finit par trouver une place dans le compartiment qu'occupait le jeune garçon qui l'avait aidée ainsi qu'un autre adolescent de leur âge, au regard rêveur.

Elle se présenta :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily. Encore merci de m'avoir montré la voie.

Son guide esquissa à peine un regard dans sa direction, haussa les épaules et retourna à la lecture de son vieux grimoire. L'autre garçon semblait mal à l'aise devant tant d'impolitesse. Il se présenta à son tour.

- Je suis Remus, j'entre en première année.

Remus se tourna vers l'autre garçon et lui demanda clairement comment il s'appelait, agacé par son attitude.

- Severus, répondit celui-ci, avec un air montrant à quel point il détestait être importuné pendant qu'il lisait.

- Ca te dérangerait d'être aimable ?

- Oui. Surtout avec les gens comme vous.

C'est ainsi que Lily fit la connaissance de Remus Lupin et de Severus Rogue. Le voyage passa rapidement. Lily et Remus discutaient de tout et de rien, et étaient ravis d'apprendre qu'ils avaient des points communs. En plus de cela, Remus était à moitié sorcier, ce qui permit à Lily d'en savoir un peu plus sur Poudlard et son organisation. Elle se voyait bien à Serdaigle, et Remus à Poufsouffle. Parfois, Severus ponctuait leur conversation de soupirs et levait les yeux au ciel puis il se prit au jeu et se retrouva à débattre de la grandeur de la maison qu'il souhaitait intégrer. Au bout de sept heures de trajet, il expliquait avec passion à Lily l'intérêt de la botanique et des potions tandis que la jeune fille rapprochait ces deux disciplines de la biologie végétale et de la chimie qu'étudiait sa sœur au lycée. Le voyage se termina sans encombre et les trois jeunes gens furent répartis dans les différentes maisons: Lily et Remus allèrent à Gryffondor tandis que Severus se retrouva, comme il le souhaitait, à Serpentard.

Après sa première nuit à Poudlard, Lily était heureuse de retrouver Remus dans la salle commune. Au moins une tête connue ! La jeune fille n'était pas particulièrement timide mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance avec ses camarades de chambre. De plus, toutes avaient au moins un parent sorcier, d'après les discussions que Lily avait entendues. Elle se sentait un peu différente d'elles et n'avait osé s'immiscer dans la conversation.  
Remus et Lily se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait y croiser Severus. En effet, même si le garçon avait été assez froid de prime abord, ils avaient eu des conversations passionnantes dans le Poudlard Express. Malheureusement, il ne répondit pas à ses signes de bras et elle ne parvint pas à accrocher son regard. Un peu dépitée, elle retrouva le sourire lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils auraient plusieurs cours en commun.

Sa joie fut de courte durée. Severus refusait clairement de lui parler, il l'ignorait complètement. Remus tenta de lui expliquer l'attitude des Serpentard depuis des siècles envers les Gryffondor, surtout ceux d'ascendance moldue, mais Lily s'obstinait à croire que Severus n'était pas comme ça. Il la fuyait pourtant clairement. La jeune fille se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Elle commençait à croire les propos de Remus lorsque Severus les accosta dans la bibliothèque. En ce jour de rentrée, celle-ci était quasiment déserte. Seuls les deux Gryffondor et Severus s'y trouvaient. L'air de conspirateur de Severus inquiétait Lily :

- Ecoute, il va sûrement y avoir rapidement d'autres élèves dans la bibliothèque, je t'explique donc rapidement. Il faut que tu saches qu'il va être très difficile pour moi de te parler devant les autres, ils risquent de s'en prendre à moi voire même à toi après ! De toute façon je doute qu'on ait grand-chose à se dire… Contentons-nous de cohabiter lors des cours.

Sur ces paroles, Severus sortit, laissant Lily déstabilisée et Remus perplexe.

Malheureusement pour Severus, lors du premier cours de l'après-midi, en botanique, le professeur Quidée mélangea les deux maisons. Un « heureux » hasard fit que son binôme était Lily…

- Bon, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que je dis, et tout devrait bien se passer. Je suppose que ta mère t'a appris à jardiner. C'est un truc de filles ça ! asséna Severus d'un air méprisant.

- D'abord, c'est mon père qui m'a appris à jardiner, car ce n'est pas un truc réservé aux filles. Ensuite, je ne suis pas ta servante, et enfin je pense savoir utiliser mon cerveau, alors je ne compte pas suivre aveuglément tes ordres.

Le garçon avait vexé Lily, et il s'en voulait. Mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde. Il se contenta de marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et entreprit de partager les tâches. A sa grande surprise, Lily s'en sortait très bien, et ils furent la première table à finir. Il se prit à espérer qu'ils seraient mis en binôme dans une autre matière, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas tomber sur un abruti incompétent et d'avoir des occasions officielles de continuer à parler à la jeune fille. Malheureusement, cela n'arriva pas. Il attendit donc avec impatience le prochain cours de botanique, qui avait lieu deux jours plus tard.

- Salut Lily.

- Tiens donc, tu me reparles ? Tu me salues même ? Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? demanda Lily, méfiante.

- Je…

Severus s'apprêtait à s'excuser, mais, heureusement pour son orgueil, il se reprit assez rapidement.

- Je trouve qu'on travaille bien tous les deux alors je me disais que nous pourrions faire ensemble les devoirs à rendre en commun plutôt que d'en fait la moitié chacun de notre côté. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ca ne te gêne plus que je sois moi maintenant ?

- Je…

Severus fut interrompu, à son grand soulagement, par le professeur de botanique qui leur demanda s'ils pouvaient faire partager leur petite discussion à l'ensemble de leurs camarades. Lily vira au rouge pivoine tandis que Severus plongea dans son livre de botanique.

Encore une fois, ils finirent les premiers. A la fin du cours, Severus donna rendez-vous à Lily à la bibliothèque afin qu'ils rédigent ensemble leur compte-rendu de botanique, puis il fut le premier à quitter la serre.

Ce manège dura plusieurs semaines. Ils terminaient en général les premiers en botanique, Severus donnait rendez-vous à Lily pour faire leur compte-rendu puis il sortait précipitamment de la serre. Ils se rejoignaient à la bibliothèque, faisait leur devoir puis se séparaient. Au fur et à mesure des jours, leur conversation s'étendait à d'autres matières que la botanique. Potion, sortilèges… tout était prétexte à discussion entre les deux adolescents. Mais Severus refusait toujours qu'ils se voient en dehors de la bibliothèque. Les autres Serpentard toléraient qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble du fait de leurs bons résultats respectifs mais Severus doutait qu'ils acceptent qu'ils se voient à l'extérieur de l'antre de Madame Pince. Alors qu'ils allaient fermer leurs grimoires, le garçon griffonna rapidement quelque chose sur son livre puis le tendit à Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Lily.

- Chut, lis ! la coupa Severus.

Entre deux conseils sur le rempotage des fougères pacifiques elle vit cette inscription à la plume : « tour d'astronomie, 21h ». Elle interrogea Severus du regard mais celui-ci ferma promptement son livre et courut hors de la bibliothèque.

Ne sachant trop que faire de cette « invitation », Lily en parla à Remus. Ce dernier tenta de la dissuader d'y aller, pensant à un traquenard. Cependant, Lily eut le dernier mot : elle irait, accompagnée de Remus, au cas où…

Severus faisait les cent pas dans la tour d'astronomie, se demandant si Lily viendrait. Un très léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Lily passer le pas de la porte mais il s'effaça à l'entrée de Remus.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir invité ton « ami ».

- Etrangement il se demandait si ton invitation était loyale ou pas. Lily se tourna vers Remus et ajouta :

- Visiblement, oui, donc je pense que tu peux rentrer à la salle commune Remus. Je ferai attention à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas.

Remus ronchonna mais fit tout de même demi-tour non sans avoir marmonné quelques conseils élémentaires de sécurité.

- Que me veux-tu ? demanda Lily, froide en apparence mais ravie de voir Severus.

Severus s'accouda à une meurtrière mais ne dit rien. Lily le rejoignit.

- Severus ?

- En fait, je t'aime bien, j'admire ton intelligence et la facilité avec laquelle tu te fais des amis dans ce monde que tu découvres à peine, répondit Severus dans un souffle.

- Que me vaut de recevoir tous ces compliments ?

- J'aimerais qu'on se voie, en cachette par contre, comme je te l'ai expliqué l'autre jour à la bibliothèque. Et en tout bien tout honneur.

Lily, décontenancée, ne sut que répondre.

- Enfin, si tu veux bien, continua le garçon.

C'est ainsi que Lily et Severus prirent l'habitude de se voir un soir sur deux en dehors de la bibliothèque. Parfois ils se rencontraient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, d'autres fois derrière la statue d'Aldric le Tueur de Troll, ou encore à la volière. Une solide amitié naquit ainsi entre eux, même si Severus aurait préféré perdre un bras que se l'avouer.

Cela faisait trois ans que Lily et Severus se voyaient régulièrement. Ils étaient devenus proches et partageaient leurs états d'âme. Ce soir-là, ils se retrouvaient après avoir passé chacun deux semaines dans leur famille à l'occasion des vacances de Noël. Lily avait le cœur gros : le fossé entre sa sœur et elle se creusait de plus en plus. Severus lui effleura l'épaule pour lui prouver son soutien. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop le contact, et appréciait d'autant plus cette marque d'affection. Après s'être épanchée, Lily lui demanda comment s'étaient passées ses vacances.

- Oh, la routine tu sais… Mes parents en sont encore venus aux mains, et moi j'ai de nouveau dû m'interposer entre eux… Je te passe les insultes.

La jeune fille posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Severus. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur.

- Severus ? Tu as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta Lily.

En guise de réponse, Severus tourna les yeux et fixa le ciel d'un noir d'encre.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Severus, regarde-moi ! supplia Lily.

Severus tourna de nouveau son visage vers elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Montre-moi, murmura Lily.

- Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas.

- Montre-moi, ordonna Lily d'une voix autoritaire.

L'adolescent consentit à découvrir son épaule, sur laquelle une plaie suintait.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- A ton avis Lily ?

- Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas soigné seul ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Magie non autorisée hors école, et les désinfectants moldus ne sont pas d'une efficacité redoutable, comme tu le sais. Et depuis que je suis rentré, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de m'en occuper. De toute façon, c'est à l'épaule droite, je n'arriverai jamais à manier ma baguette correctement de la main gauche. Tu te doutes bien que je me vois mal aller à l'infirmerie comme ça…

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit sa baguette.

- Ca risque de piquer un peu, ne regarde pas si tu ne veux pas.

Severus serra les dents mais garda son regard fixé sur la blessure, en signe de bravoure. Petit à petit la blessure séchait puis s'estompait. Il n'en resta plus qu'une infime trace.

- Voilààààà, c'est tout bon.

Severus remit sa robe en place et accrocha le regard de Lily.

- Comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi ?

Lily était décontenancée :

- Je ne fais rien de particulier.

- Si, tu ne me traites pas en paria, et tu dois être la personne qui me connait le mieux dans cette école.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que nous nous ignorions ?

- Lily… Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter, mais ça n'est pas possible.

- Tu n'as même pas essayé ! s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Je sais très bien comment cela va se passer…

- J'en ai marre de me cacher. Au moins, avec Remus, je n'ai pas besoin de me dissimuler.

- Je te promets de faire un effort.

- Tu dis toujours ça…

Lily replaça une mèche de cheveux de Severus derrière son oreille, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Tu vois, je ne peux même pas te toucher sans que tu sursautes ! Je te dégoûte à ce point ? lâcha Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais non, pas du tout… tu sais bien que…

Lily pleurait. Elle le fixait tandis que des larmes inondaient ses joues. Alors, Severus fit quelque chose de complètement fou. Il embrassa Lily. Ce fut bref, car il eut vite honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais Lily ne le repoussa pas, au contraire. Severus mit fin au baiser, se leva, et partit en courant.

La jeune fille resta un moment dans la tour d'astronomie, songeuse. Puis elle rentra au dortoir et chercha le sommeil.

De son côté, Severus eut bien moins le temps de douter. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la portée de son geste, trois personnes l'assaillirent. Un élève de son année, et deux étudiants de cinquième année, tous trois à Serpentard. Ils lui firent comprendre qu'ils l'avaient suivi plusieurs soirs et qu'ils n'approuvaient pas du tout ces rencontres clandestines. Ils le laissèrent dans le couloir afin qu'il « réfléchisse à leurs arguments ». Au moins, il n'avait plus à se poser de question quant à sa relation avec Lily, c'était tout vu.

Le lendemain matin, Lily attendait l'entrée de Severus avec espoir. Elle fut déçue de ne pas le voir arriver. Il ne vint pas non plus en cours de la journée. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il réapparut, le visage fermé. Il ne fit aucun signe à Lily, et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Severus l'ignora tout autant en cours et partit avant même qu'elle ne lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne la rejoignit pas non plus à la bibliothèque. Après trois jours à être ignorée, Lily se résigna, ils ne seraient jamais amis… Elle préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, et reprit le cours normal de sa vie.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans qu'ils ne s'adressent la parole. Lily restait très proche de Remus et devait donc supporter les Maraudeurs.

Deux ans passèrent.

Un beau jour de printemps, après qu'ils eurent passé leurs B.U.S.E., ces derniers décidèrent  
–encore– de faire de Severus une cible de choix pour une humiliation publique. Lily, qui détestait foncièrement la méchanceté et l'injustice, prit la défense du Serpentard. Elle reçut en échange la pire des insultes, surtout dans la bouche d'une personne avec laquelle elle avait été amie. Si elle caressait encore le secret espoir de la renaissance de leur amitié, elle en avait été vaccinée à l'instant même où les mots « sang de bourbe » franchirent les lèvres de Severus. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait blessé Lily, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait trop peur que le fait qu'elle ait pris sa défense recentre l'intérêt de ses camarades de maison sur elle. Malheureusement, il savait également que le fait de perdre à tout jamais la considération de Lily signait sa perte… Après cela, plus rien ne l'empêchait de se mettre à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce qu'il fit dès la fin de ses études.

Ses premières années en tant que Mangemort étaient éprouvantes, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il s'efforçait de réussir au mieux ses missions. Jusqu'au jour où il comprit qu'une de ses fichues missions allait être la cause de la mort de Lily. Sa Lily. Par sa faute. Merlin soit loué, c'est lui qui avait entendu cette information de la bouche même de Sybille Trelawney, et il avait fini par comprendre que Voldemort avait placé les Potter au centre de l'interprétation de la prophétie. Il pouvait donc sauver celle qui avait été sa seule véritable amie. Pour cela, il se rendit auprès de Dumbledore et devint un espion pour le camp de Lily. Mais il ne parvint pas à empêcher son meurtre.

Severus devint fou de douleur. Il se reprit difficilement puis se donna corps et âme à son rôle d'espion. Il vécut en paria, et ne connut jamais pareille amitié…

**FIN**

**Note number one:** on m'a déjà signalé que je n'avais pas suivi les écrits de JKR concernant la rencontre entre Lily et Severus. Mea culpa! J'avais oublié -__- Comme c'est un cadeau pour CharlenePotter je laisse cet OS tel quel! J'espère que cela ne vous choquera pas.

**Note number two:** Je n'ai pas abandonné mes autres fics, j'ai juste fini mes études et soutenu ma thèse début décembre, donc pas le temps d'écrire! Prions pour que la vie active me laisse un peu de temps pour écrire...

J'espère lire quelques review, qui sait, ça me motivera certainement pour continuer mes autres fics en cours? Disons que cet OS était un échauffement!


End file.
